muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BradFraggle
Bernie mention on Late Late Hi Brad! I was thinking of putting a video together of all the references to Bernie. Do you happen to have this appearance saved from a recording? —Scott (talk) 00:59, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi Scott, sorry but I don't have a copy of the appearance saved anywhere - however there is a copy of it posted on YouTube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBdB6rsOdTo (although it is a fairly crude video made by someone filming their TV screen). -- Brad D. (talk) 02:34, 4 February 2009 (UTC) RE: EKA's shouldn't be redlinks Brad, I don't like your attitude about this. Pointing out this rule is a sign that you don't trust me. I always add the EKA links first before I add the page because I can do two things at once that way. The episodes you listed will be entered once I and/or one of my volunteers have the time to work on them, so I advise that you just be patient. (By the way, you still owe me an apology for calling my behavior "awkward" on this talk page.) --MuppetVJ 06:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi G -- I think maybe there was a misunderstanding here. Brad didn't necessarily know that you had put those EKAs up -- he just saw that there were a lot of EKA redlinks, and posted to ask about it. You're right -- you are a very trusted source here, and if you say that a particular segment has a particular EKA, we trust you absolutely. Brad just didn't realize that you were the person who put up those links. :It's good that Brad notices things, and asks questions. He's being a smart and dedicated wiki contributor, just like you are. -- Danny (talk) 06:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, I'm sorry if my comment came across as some kind of an attack on you or your work here - I certanly did not mean it that way. I in no way meant to imply that I don't trust you or your edits. I did not check the edit histories of the pages to see who had created any of the many questioned redlinked EKAs when I posted my question on the EKA talk page (so I didn't know if they were coming from a trustworthy or an untrustworthy source at the time). However with verifiability on a wiki, I feel a reader of an article should not have to go in to check edit histories to see who added a claim and then figure out who that person is, what their credentials are, and determine if the information on the page should be trusted or not. Personally, I trust you and I trust that the sketches you listed actually appeared in the earlier episodes you listed as the EKA's. However I also feel that without those episode pages on the wiki yet, the information may not be varifiable by other readers out there; and it kind of sets a bad precedent for other editors who may add random EKAs that we can't verify... But I digress... I really only brought it up because I remember a policy or guideline being established at some point saying that we shouldn't have redlinks in EKAs (as the EKAs note the earliest known to the wiki... not the earliest known to one particular fan/collector)... I just posed a question as to what the rule was (or what we want to be) so it could be discussed, it was not meant to be a complaint or attack against you (or any other individual editor). I'm sorry if it came across that way. ::As for my previous "awkward" comment, I apologize if you took it the wrong way. I was attempting to imply that reading the tacked on block of text was awkward (meaning: "difficult to handle or manage especially because of size or shape; cumbersome"). I was not meaning to imply that you or your behavior was awkward. ::Sorry again for any misunderstandings in my questions or comment. You are a great editor with a wealth of information and a great passion for the subject and for the wiki. Again, I apologize for any hurt feelings. -- Brad D. (talk) 07:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) A Muppety Christmas Hi, Brad -- Thanks for creating the Christmas portal! That's a fantastic idea, and really well done. I'm so glad that you made it! -- Danny (talk) 05:15, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. With Christmas just 10 days away (and a new Christmas special airing this week) I thought we'd be getting some visitors here that would be looking for the Christmas stuff. To so many people Christmas and the Muppets go hand and hand, and I felt we could use a better way to highlight/organize the stuff for a casual reader. Glad you like it. Feel free to edit, add to, or tweak it. -- Brad D. (talk) 05:56, 16 December 2008 (UTC) History Hi, Brad! Just to clarify, I was tired when I wrote that edit summary. Take a good look at the history and historical references category. Nothing on Barack Obama is history (as pertains to the Muppet references, not the election itself), which were just casual current events references when Muppets appeared on other people's shows and such. However, Michael Dukakis references the 1988 elections, so eight years later, that probably fits (looking at Bush and Kissinger, nothing there is specifically referring to them in a historical context, outside of the Japanese prime minister thing which was still in recent memory at the time). I think that clarifies things a bit better. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:42, 16 November 2008 (UTC) sesame street news hi. do you know a good place to get sesame street news? --Muppetstudios 10:56, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :sesameworkshop.org —Scott (talk) 18:10, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::muppetnewsflash.com and muppetcentral.com are great resources too. -- Brad D. (talk) 21:12, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Scooter and Skeeter's Dad I see that you started this article. Do you remember what book he appeared in? I only have 9 of the Muppet Kids books and unfortunately he doesn't appear in any of them. —Scott (talk) 03:56, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :I think it was either "Worried about Divorce", "Trouble with Twins" or "Scooter Can't Read"... I want to say it was "Worried about Divorce" but I'm not 100% sure on that. Sorry. -- Brad D. (talk) 04:15, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::It's cool. I have "Trouble with Twins", so we can narrow it down to the other two. —Scott (talk) 04:17, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Robot Chicken Hey, Brad! User:Trogga recently removed the voice info on that page, claiming they were "really guesses." Looking around, the info does seem widely sourced and reasonably reliable. I haven't seen the sketches, but if you get a chance to check the episodes (both the end credits and vocal comparisons), it would be appreciated. Thanks! Good work on the Henson digital Wiki, by the way. Don't forget to check out the Creature Shop's digital work on It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (the most notable example being Robin as the Green Fairy, but I think there may be others). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:42, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Sources and Responses Hi, Brad! I notice you haven't been responding to any of your talk page messages, and I'm not sure if you're having browser issues or other tech problems, or just pre-occupied. However, I noticed you've been adding Sid the Science Kid songs, and again, with no apparent source for the information. Please respond when you can, since after all, communication is as important to the Wiki as adding information. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:09, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi Andrew, Sorry for not responding earlier - I was not aware of the previous messages posted on my talk page (I never got that orange bar notifying meof new messages on my page and must have missed the edits in recent changes too). I don't know if there was a tech or browser issue before -- but I got a notification bar for your message this time. :Reguarding the Sid the Science Kid info -- the episode info all came from the offical PBS episode listings (which seem to match the Muppet Newsflash's list word-for-word, although PBS only lists as far out as episode #10 and the Newflash goes out to #20). The song info all comes from the offical Sid the Science Kid website. :Again, sorry about the lack of responces earlier - I was simply unaware of any questions. -- Brad D. (talk) 19:21, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the response, and it's good to know what's going on. Where exactly on the PBS Sid website did you find the song info? I'm looking and not seeing anything like that. I found the clip section, but nothing that specifies which episodes featured which songs. I'm also not seeing anything in the episode list about "cycles" and so on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:26, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::: This page gives the summary of each episode along with cycle, topic, songs, airdate and other activities. -- Brad D. (talk) 19:29, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :::: Perfect, thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:39, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: While we're at it, can you point out the link or other source for the performer info? I'm wanting to fill in those redlinks, and while Massey and Rosas are mentioned in a variety of sources, most of the others (especially the body performers) don't appear via Google anywhere except on the Wiki. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:50, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :::::: I got the performer information from the closing credits of the first episode - which was online, in full, at PBSkids.org/sid for a limited time during the site preview. -- Brad D. (talk) 21:02, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Good enough, thanks again (though if you can in the future, for stuff that hasn't come out yet, it's good to mention things like that in the edit summary, so we know where it came from). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Sesame Place, Texas Hi Brad! Can you take a look at Talk:Sesame Place (Texas)? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 01:43, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Also, Brad, I know you haven't really been checking your user page lately, but when you get a chance, Michael added a cite tag to Clifford for info you added back in 2006 about his "beady eyes." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:21, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hi! If you can't remember, that's okay. I just need to know so I can close out those talk pages and whatever. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 14:37, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Sid Hey, Brad! Thanks for adding all the Sid the Science Kid stuff, but what's the source for the "official descriptions"? You forgot to include a link or specify a website to indicate where you found them. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:40, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Brad! Again, what's your source for all the Sid the Science Kid episode synopses? Presskit? Website? What? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:18, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Third try. Brad, what *is* your source for all those official descriptions on the Sid the Science Kid pages? Please respond. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:16, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Aha, I see you added a link to an episode list put up on Muppet Newsflash. As usual, Greg James hasn't cited his sources either, but it appears to be an official presskit. When I get the chance, I'll clarify the source, since just a random "official description" doesn't quite work in cases where there's no obvious link or source cited on the page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:19, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Ol' Brown Ears Hi, Brad! I was just curious where you found out that Ol' Brown Ears is Back was released on April 6, 1993. Also, would you happen to know any other dates of CD releases? -- Ken (talk) 02:30, 8 June 2008 (UTC) I'm also curious about the Fraggle Rock Perfect Harmony album. From what you wrote, it sounds like Columbia released it twice, with 2 different covers, but I can't find evidence of that. Do you know any more about that? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:10, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Props Big up for the visual Sesame Street music category pages that you started, 'specially the hip-hop one, since you used that term instead of the much-hated r-word. Peace. —MuzikJunky 21:18, 2 April 2008 (UTC) SS Video Player Thanks for changing the all-caps titles back to lower-case. But why is the list divided into two sections? It seems that near the middle it repeats the whole alphabetical order again. -- MuppetDude 17:27, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Never mind... -- MuppetDude 17:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry about that. I was adding a big list of segments and did it in stages -- copied the text directly from the video player, then I had to de-capitalized the titles and than alphabetize and integrate them into the list. It took a few edits to get it all in form. But it should be alright now. -- Brad D. (talk) 17:56, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Mother Goose Hey, Brad! Nice to see you putting all this work into the Mother Goose stuff, but I question Sir Thomas Tucker. I gather you're trying to avoid character disambiguation, but if "Sir Thomas" was just a title he acquired long after the story ends, I don't see much benefit to making that the main character page. If in dialogue he calls himself "Little Tommy Tucker" (which is what he said in the portion I saw on the DVD), that makes far more sense. Same thing with Prince Humpty Dumpty. Is he ever actually addressed as such or is he just Humpty Dumpty, who his mother called Prince of Eggs? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:37, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Tommy Tucker is a questionable one, he goes by "Tommy", "Tommy Tucker" and "Little Tommy Tucker" in the episode dialog. But at the end of the story (when he is adopted) he becomes "Sir Thomas Tucker". I went with the fuller, more formal name to avoid awkward disambiguation. If you think it should be changed feel free to make an appropriate move. "Little Tommy Tucker" would probably work just as well. :As for Humpty, he calls himself "Prince Humpty Dumpty" throughout the whole story (as does his mother, sibblings and Coutchie-Coulou). I think Prince Humpty Dumpty is the proper name for his page - he doesn't really go by just "Humpty Dumpty" (except in the prince's riddle and some of Mother Goose's introduction). -- Brad D. (talk) 19:47, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::Fair enough on Humpty, then, but Tucker should definitely be moved. Disambiguation is better than a misleadingly titled page and reaching just to avoid it. I'll go ahead and change it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:59, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry i didn't know about the 3 pack DVD of the Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss and all. I had found these DVDs at Walmart and thought these were the ones they were talking about. So sorry i erased the others and you had to rewirte them in. -- Kyle (talk) 10:00, 08 March 2008 (UTC) :No problem...and I didn't have to rewrite them, as nothing is ever lost on a wiki. ;) -- Brad D. (talk) 04:16, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Muppets.go.com Hey cool, I'm really glad you had that stuff to archive! —Scott (talk) 05:56, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :I went through the site and "saved" a whole bunch of stuff back in November. I figured that one day it would go the way of the old Muppet World and would regret not having a record of the stuff (and archive.org doesn't really save Flash-based sites that well). I just never got around to uploading it, and then somewhat forgot I had it. I have a bunch more shots of things from it - such as all 19 character profiles from the Central Casting area and Piggy's "Sow and the City" blog posts. -- Brad D. (talk) 06:39, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's really awesome that you did that. Good thinking! —Scott (talk) 06:50, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Emmet Otter musical Hi Brad: I love that you bring news here, but we ought to talk about sourcing. Muppet Newsflash isn't a primary source, and we can't use that as the only source for an article. As far as I can tell, the only source for the information you posted on Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (stage show) is a thread on Muppet Central. Phrases like "it has been reported" and "Paul Williams is said to be involved in the project" should never appear in wiki articles. We need to say where it was reported, and who said it. We need to have quotes and references. Otherwise, we become a repository for message-board rumors and wishful thinking. -- Danny (talk) 08:06, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Betina and Belinda Hi Brad -- This is going back a long ways, but you added a sentence to Betina and Belinda Cratchit about Goelz and Whitmire performing the characters as a parody of Frank Oz and Miss Piggy. Do you remember the source for that? -- Danny (talk) 06:59, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :I cited it, and rephrased it as a quote. It was from the DVD commentary (right now, DVD commentaries and documentaries are always easier for me to check than university news databases). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:11, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::Andrew got it! I knew it came from something on the DVD. Thanks for cleaning it up. -- Brad D. (talk) 07:06, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the CD's! Hey, Brad! Thanks for all your work on the upcoming Sesame CD's! I found the first 2 yesterday on Amazon by accident, and nearly had a heart attack! I looked around various Muppet sites, but I couldn't figure out why nobody else knew about it! And then today I saw that you linked to the Muppet Newsflash, and they broke the story today! I'm so glad to see cover pictures and track listings! I hope that they eventually reissue the first 6 albums, but having The Muppet Alphabet Album back in print is a great start! -- Ken (talk) 07:19, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives